1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screw bolt, nut and ball bearing assembly, and more particularly, a assembly for a screw bolt and nut in which lubricant oil is contained in the assembly. As a result, the screw bolt and nut can be operated without replenishing new lubricant oil for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a ball bearing assembly, a plurality of steel balls are interposed between the bolt and nut serving for reducing frictional resistance to improve mechanical efficiency and save work energy. Although the amount of lubricant oil required for such a mechanism is little, yet if it operates in lack of lubrication for too long time, the screw bolt and nut will severely wear out. Since a conventional ball bearing for screw bolt and nut does not contain lubricant oil within itself. In such case, a separate automatic lubricating apparatus is provided, or the mechanism is manually lubricated. It is not only increasing equipment and operation cost, but also causing inconvenience to the user. In the case that the automatic lubricating apparatus becomes out of order or the operator forgets to infuse lubricant oil in time of need, the mechanism will be damaged.